


take a look all around

by harriesmethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian AU, a little jan and jackie, also a little branjie if you squint, clueless lesbian gigi, i feel like the teen rating might be too low, i just hate my writing, i tried not to include homophobia explicitly but mkre just the fear, im terrible at tags jeez, not super detailed sex, so this is a warning theres stuff with boobies, the second chapter is garbage LOL, these tags make it look like a crack fic i promise its not, unedited work vomit, woah it got a little steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriesmethyd/pseuds/harriesmethyd
Summary: “You have such cute little freckles!" Crystal exclaimed, her nose practically bumping into Gigi’s. She stood stock-still, her body buzzing at the closeness of Crystal to her face. She had a sudden unexplainable urge to cup Crystal’s face in her hands and stare at it for hours. “I wanna lick them all off,” she twittered, pressing her pointer finger against Gigi’s nose for a second before turning to Heidi. Gig blushed again, not able to think properly after that interaction.orGigi's "The Promise" lip sync, but it's Crygi instead.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	1. but if you wait around awhile

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this is my very first ever fanfic so if it feels a bit rushed, that's because it probably is. i've been wanting to write this since gigi's video came out, and i've finally gotten it to the point where i'e edited it so much it doesn't resemble the original writing at all, so maybe that's a plus? i don't know, but i hope it's not boring! it's kinda long for a single chapter so i'm sorry :/ also also!! i know gigi doesn't have freckles, so just pretend she does. but ummi like talking to people about these things so please leave me a comment!! anyway anyway hope u enjoy it! alsoooooo! [here's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OZRsz4W0qLSIlklgZlbwe?si=WceQP6HPSMSwpceMMuVD1g) the playlist i listened to while writing!

Gigi slid her gloss over her bottom lip, smacking them together as she took in her final appearance. Her dress looked lovely, her hair was teased as high as she could get it, and she had placed a matching bow right on the part of her hair. She capped her gloss and turned off her lamp, checking her reflection one last time in the mirror before she left her room, traveling down the stairs at an astounding speed. 

“Gigi Goode, you had better not be running in my house!” her mother called from the kitchen.  
Gigi smiled, but quickly hid it as she made her way over to the older woman. Her mother gave her a small glare before covering it up, smiling. “Oh, honey, you look beautiful.”

Gigi beamed at her mother, blushing the tiniest bit at her words. “Thank you, Momma. I’m ready to go, so I’ll see you when it’s over if I don’t sleep over at Jaida’s,” she smiled, trying to escape the house as quickly as possible.

“Not so fast young lady, you need to take your inhaler with you,” her mother pressed the small device into Gigi’s hand as she sighed dramatically. “Now don’t you get all huffy and puffy with me. Imagine what would happen if you left without it!” her mother shouted, flailing her arms in an attempt to show the absurdity of her idea. 

“I don’t have anywhere to put it, Momma. I don’t have a purse or pockets or-”

“You can take it in your hand and leave it in the locker, baby,” her mother directed, taking hold of both of Gigi’s hands, spreading her arms so she could give her one more look. “Now go have fun with your friends.”

Gigi smiled at her mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before practically sprinting out the door. “I’ll try! Love you!” she called as the door swung shut.

Gigi’s friends were really wonderful people. Jaida and Nicky were the most popular juniors at school and they still spent all their time with Gigi. She was so grateful for them. The thing was, Gigi was never unpopular so much as she didn't stand out amongst her group of friends. Perhaps it was the fact that she didn’t care too much for the male attention to chase after it, or just that her friends were so much more extroverted and made it to every party that occurred at every house no matter how big or small. But Gigi wasn’t particularly upset at the fact that the boys at her school never asked her to dance or that she was always third wheeling with her friends and their attempts at reaching higher on the social ladder; she was very content in gliding through high school as the girl who was friends with the popular girls. 

Jaida stood out in front of the dance hall, a large tux jacket draped over her shoulders, staring out into the distance. Gigi quickly made her way over to her friend, hugging her lightly so as not to wrinkle either of their dresses. “Girl! You look so damn good tonight!” Jaida practically shouted, her voice proving to Gigi how excited she was about tonight.

“Me?” she cried, pulling the tux out of the way to get a better look at Jaida’s dress. “Jay, you look so so stunning I can’t believe it! Actually, I can. You always look like you came straight from a magazine,” she sighed, smiling at her friend so much it started to hurt her face.

“Oh, shut up. Nicky and the boys are waiting for us inside and I’m freezing so let’s get your skinny little booty in there!” her friend shouted, cackling as they walked into the building, hot air smacking them in the face at the entrance. They walked over to the edge of the dance floor, meeting NIcky, Nicky’s boyfriend, and Jaida’s boyfriend. Gigi and Nicky exchanged greetings similar to the ones shared between Jaida and herself earlier. 

“Gigi, where is your date? I thought you were coming with that boy from chemistry,” NIcky questioned, wiggling her eyebrows on the last word. The other girls giggled as she did so.

Gigi shrugged, not making eye contact with the others. “He ended up asking another girl, Dahlia I think, but it’s fine. He smelled like fish anyway.” At this her friends burst into a fit of high pitched giggles which turned a few heads, but Gigi didn’t mind. She was happy her misfortunes could make her friends laugh.

“Don’t worry, honey, tons of single people came to the dance,” Nicky reasoned. “It’s like, kind of cute to meet someone here, don’t you think?”

Gigi nodded. She looked around the dance hall, all the cute couples and groups eager for what the night ahead had to bring. She looked to her two best friends and couldn’t help but grin at them. She was so excited to be spending her night at a party with the two of them, dancing and having an amazing night. She didn’t even care that she was single. “Who needs guys anyway when I have you two with me?” she giggled, taking NIcky and Jaida’s hands in her own. “We are gonna have so much fun!”

The girls took to the dance floor right as the next song came on, all in a big group, twirling and dancing and singing loudly out of key and attracting the attention of other people dancing around. They danced to quite a few songs together, loud and having the most fun out of everyone there. Quite a few people ended up joining their group, perhaps trying to glean some of the joy the girls were feeling. As the first slow dance song came on, Gigi took NIcky’s boyfriend using the restroom as an opportunity to slow dance with her friend. They twirled much too fast and couldn’t keep their laughter contained throughout the entirety of the song. She thought she might be able to stay like this forever with her friends.

A few songs later, the girls had used up what felt like all of their energy. They were graced with another slow dance and, as the girls took to their boyfriends, Gigi went to get some punch. When she got to the table, two of her friends from Home Economics, Jan and Jackie, were there, talking over their cups. They smiled at Gigi and took a minuscule step apart from each other. “How are you enjoying yourself, Gigi?” Jackie asked, grasping the sleeve of her dress lightly, admiring it with a large smile.

“I’m having a great time, thanks! Sometimes I wish slow dance songs weren’t legal if I’m being honest though,” she laughed breathily. Jan and Jackie both gave her knowing smiles. Jan’s turned a tad somber as she vocally agreed with her, but it left before Gigi could register what it meant.

“I know what you mean. It’s almost too coupley for high school. Really shows you who gets to be together and who doesn’t,” Jan offered, staring at the dancers almost wistfully. Blinking, Gigi took in Jackie and Jan, the way they stood next to each other, moving away when they found people looking. The way their eyes met when they thought no one was. The general nervousness around them that never came from people who were just friends.

She found herself taking both girls’ hands in her own, huddling them up into a tiny little circle. They danced together, swaying slowly for a moment before Gigi spoke. “You know, not everyone gets to dance together the way they want to, but everyone should at least get to dance,” she spoke softly, hoping, praying that the other two would understand what she meant. Jan’s eyes widened at the sentiment, instantly turning to Jackie who looked equally bewildered and a bit concerned. Cautious, perhaps. GIgi smiled, “There’s no shame in feeling the things you feel,” she settled on voicing.

All three girls let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding in.“You know, Gigi,” Jackie said, taking Jan’s hand fully in her own now, completing the circle, “I always sort of figured we weren’t quite so different,” She smiled at Jan who’s face showed that she didn’t quite understand what Jackie meant. And neither did Gigi at first. 

As realization dawned on her, she gave the girls a stunned look. “I’m not,” she stated matter of factly. “I mean, I’m not like that- not that it’s a bad thing I just-” she cut herself short, embarrassment growing red in her face. She could feel the air thicken as Jackie realized what her words and Gigi’s reaction could mean. She took a step back, trying to figure out why she felt so weird hearing Jackie say something so simple. 

“No, no I didn’t mean to assume I-” Jackie ran her hand down Jan’s arm reassuringly, as the other girl looked on, worried. “Gigi, I’m sorry. I didn’t think my words through carefully. I only thought, because of your reaction to us and- what I’m trying to say is, I only thought, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Jackie bit her lip, trying not to show how nervous she was.

“Gigi, please don’t tell anyone. Jackie’s parents would kill her if they found out and I’m being completely serious,” Jan pleaded with the taller girl. Gigi stood there, not knowing how to feel, her face still warm from the embarrassment of her reaction to Jackie’s comment.

Pressing her hands to her face, she took the small step back into the circle that she had created. “I just don’t like any of the boys here. It’s not that I don’t want a boyfriend,” she rambled, trying to prove to the others, and perhaps herself, that she wasn’t what they thought she was.

Jackie nodded fervently in agreement. “No, Gigi I’m sure it has nothing to do with that! I’m so sorry I said anything at all. We never meant for you to be offended.” she stayed put where she was, too nervous to pick up Gigi’s hand again. She and Jan made eye contact, their faces telling each other it’s best to drop it. “You don’t have to dance with us anymore. It was really nice talking to you, Gigi.”

Jan gave her a slight wave and they took two steps before Gigi chased after them, grabbing Jackie’s dress by her puffy shoulders. “No, wait,” she huffed at herself, trying to find the right words to say and failing miserably. “I don’t want you thinking I’m going to tell anyone. I’m not that type of person,” relief flooded the other girls’ eyes and Jackie gave her a grateful smile. “You two are so sweet to me, I’m sorry I reacted so horribly. It’s just-” Jan patted her back in an attempt to comfort the girl, and also stop her hands shaking. “I don’t date a lot of guys and I don’t like a lot of the guys I date. I don’t know. But you two have nothing to worry about. I don’t care about-” she gestured towards the two of them, “any of that. I don’t want you to get in trouble and it really doesn’t bother me. It’s just not for me, you know?” she refused to look at either of the other girls directly, not knowing why this subject was making her feel so odd.

Taking her hand, Jan pulled them all back into the tight circle they were in and started shimmying to the upbeat music playing with both of them. “Let’s dance!” she shouted, almost all fear gone from her face as she smiled at Jackie. Gigi smiled too, easily switching back to a peppy attitude, though her body still buzzed from their conversation. 

They danced to three more songs before Gigi had officially danced herself out for the time being. “I’m gonna go sit over there and let my feet rest,’’ she pointed over to the wall lined with a dozen or so chairs. The girls bid their adieus and Gigi made them another promise that they had nothing to worry about with her. She took a seat, trying to find her friends in the crowd. 

As the night moved on slowly, eventually Jaida and Nicky found her. She was about to stand and greet them when Jaida practically screamed to her “GIGI! You will never guess what happened! You know Shea and Sasha, the seniors from cheer we always talk about?” GIgi nodded, staring at Nicky who had an equally excited smile plastered on her face. “Well they just invited us to spend the night over at Sasha’s house tonight! Apparently her parents are away for a month so there’s gonna be a huge party!” Jaida practically screamed again, jumping up and down a little in her excitement. “Gigi, we’re going to a party with seniors!” she squealed, not noticing how Gigi’s face fell a tiny bit at the thought.

“Wow Jaida, I’m so happy for you guys!” she gave them her best smile she could muster,trying to conduct the same happy energy that was radiating off her friends. “I’m sure you are gonna have the time of your life!” she grasped Jaida’s hand and patted it, trying to somehow push some enthusiasm into the other girl.

Jaida’s smile shrunk a tiny bit as she realized the meaning of Gigi’s words. “What do you mean? You’re coming with us, baby. You’re always with us. The boys aren’t even staying the night,” she shook Gigi’s hand, holding on to her own in an attempt to bring back the excitement she had felt just moments earlier.

Gigi smiled up at her friend, still seated in the chair she had occupied after leaving Jan and Jackie. “I don’t think they know who I am, and even if they did, I really can’t go over there. You know how my mother is,” she gave her friends a sad smile. “But you are going to have the best time, I know it.”

Jaida stood, thinking for quite some time, an entire song, in fact, before she replied, “I don’t like this attitude because I know they’d love you. We love you and they like us so it would be fine.” she took the empty chair next to Gigi, placing her hand on the other girl’s knee. Adrenaline rushed through Gigi as that happened, but she was too bummed to try and figure out why. “However, I do understand your issue with your mom. I wish she wasn’t so overbearing, you know?” she asked, a slightly sad look in her eyes. Gigi nodded, the same wish on her lips every morning for the last sixteen years of her life. Jaida looked up at Nicky, a moment of silence before she turned back to Gigi. “We don’t have to go.”

Gigi would have none of it. “No, you’re going, and you’re going to enjoy yourselves. I want to hear nothing but the juiciest, dirtiest details about every single senior that attends,” she said, sending her friends into yet another set of giggles. 

“Alright we’ll go,” Nicky said, holding her friends’ hands tightly, as if this interaction might separate them for the rest of their lives. And maybe it would. Maybe Gigi wasn’t so worried about them spending the night at this new girl’s house. Maybe this was her missing an opportunity to grow up with her friends a little. Suddenly she felt like someone watching a game at the top of the bleachers. She knew her friends would still smile at her from the field, but she didn’t have a chance to be there with them. “But you are not allowed to leave here without dancing with us at least two more times,” her friends concluded, pulling her up out of the chair.

Gigi laughed lightly, pulling Nicky back down with her as she sunk into the chair she had grown so comfortable in. “I’m still recovering from dancing a little bit. Catch me in two songs?” she asked, cheesing for her friends, worried they might see the pain in her eyes. They both nodded, assuring Gigi they would come back promptly.

Two songs turned into six songs which quickly turned into forty five minutes of Gigi sitting alone, waiting for her friends to return. Jackie and Jan were kind enough to come sit next to her for awhile, offering to dance with her, but it didn’t feel the same. She wanted to dance with the girls she had come here with, but now they were off making better friends, the distance Gigi foresaw coming a lot sooner than she had expected. It was probably good that it had happened so soon, she thought. Like ripping off a bandaid. There wouldn’t be this long drawn out pain happening for, inevitably, the rest of her high school career. She would take it all on now.

Jackie and Jan eventually left her side to go dance with some friends in a darker corner of the room, farther away from curious eyes. Gigi’s heart ached for them in a way she couldn’t quite comprehend. She wished she hadn’t been so awful when Jackie had considered her someone of the same persuasion. It bothered her, but it also didn’t.

Another song started up and it stabbed Gigi all the more painfully in her heart. She figured her friends could have possibly left already and she wouldn’t know. The song was excruciatingly corny and she knew it would probably be the longest few minutes of her life as she saw couples group close and sap over each other within a few feet of her. She wanted to throw up so much she may have gagged the tiniest bit. A flutter of commotion entered her line of sight and suddenly, her eyes landed upon a group of girls, all dancing not unlike how Gigi had danced with her friends earlier in the evening. One of the girls looks up and Gigi can’t help but forget how to breathe for a moment.

She recognized the girl from around the school. She was an art student if Gigi remembered correctly. Gigi tried her best, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away, and neither could the other girl it seemed. Gigi almost laughed at the absurdity of having a staring contest with someone who was practically a stranger, but she couldn’t do much more than she was at the present moment. Her mind was going into overdrive but it didn’t produce anything other than, you are staring at this girl and you won’t stop. 

What felt like eons later, but was no more than a few seconds, the girl gave Gigi a gigantic smile. It took Gigi a solid five or so seconds to understand what was happening and smile back, and the girl smirked at her belated greeting of sorts. She turned back to her friends and Gigi was left with burning cheeks and a shortness of breath she wasn’t sure the meaning of was. She quickly covered her face with her hands in a failed attempt to cool herself off for the second time that night, when she heard a twinkling voice close to her. 

“Are you alright?” the voice asked, and Gigi jumped at the sound. She looked up to find none other than the girl who had made the prolonged eye contact with her from across the room. She smiled at Gigi, and she felt like she was floating. 

Gigi fanned herself with her hand, trying to regain some of the composure she knew she had tucked away. “Oh, yeah-” she took a deep breath, “I just- it’s so hot, don’t you think?” her voice shook slightly and she prayed the other girl didn’t hear it.

The girl gave her a sly grin, biting her lip before the smile returned to her face. “Not really,” she answered, staring at Gigi as if she had something funny on her face. “Do you want to dance with us?” she asked, pointing over to where her group of friends were still spinning around chaotically to the slower song. Gigi stared blankly at the girl, at a loss for words. She wondered why someone already having a good time would go out of her way to invite her to join. She realized she had yet to give the girl an answer and nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment for fear of embarrassing herself in front of this new person. The girl beamed as Gigi did so, jumping at the opportunity to take Gigi’s hand and drag her over to the group she had previously occupied. She pulled Gigi into the middle of the group, letting her scope out all of the girls individually.

“Hi,” she smiled shyly, not knowing what to say after. She had never really joined a new friend group before. The girl who had brought her over smiled brightly at her.

“Guys this is…” she turned to Gigi, her face piqued in interest. “I just realized I don’t know your name,” she giggles, taking hold of her hands and pulling her closer just slightly.

Gigi blushed, feeling very exposed to the other girl and her friends. “I’m Gigi,” she said, turning to smile weakly at the other people who were mildly invested in the interaction. They all smiled and said hello to her, and she felt a hint of relief at that. 

“I’m Crystal, I don’t think I told you that,” the first girl, the one she had stared at, said to her, biting her lip before introducing her to the others. “This is Heidi, Brooke, and Vanessa!” she exclaimed pointing at her friends in turn. Gigi took each girl’s hands in her own for a moment, cataloging their names as best as she could in her brain. Her attention quickly turned back to Crystal as she moved toward her so that their faces were just inches apart. “You have such cute little freckles!" Crystal exclaimed, her nose practically bumping into Gigi’s. She stood stock-still, her body buzzing at the closeness of Crystal to her face. She had a sudden unexplainable urge to cup Crystal’s face in her hands and stare at it for hours. “I wanna lick them all off,” she twittered, pressing her pointer finger against Gigi’s nose for a second before turning to Heidi. Gig blushed again, not able to think properly after that interaction.

“Crystal don’t spook the girl,” her tallest friend, Brooke, scolded. She gave Gigi a sympathetic smile and placed her hand gingerly on the girl’s arm. “She just doesn’t have a filter when she talks. Even with new people.” she sighed, laughing lightly as Crystal turned around to look at them again. She looked right at Gigi, and she felt that urge again, to hold Crystal close to her and never let go. 

Crystal smiled at Gigi like she was the only person in the room and it made Gigi feel both insanely flattered and completely off kilter. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks, and by the way Crystal’s smile tilted, she knew she could see it as much as Gigi could feel it. 

The group danced for a few songs, Crystal always staying close to Gigi, sometimes holding her hand as they jumped up and down to the music. She found it very comforting, knowing someone actually cared that she was there; chose to spend their time with her over their own friends. She found herself enthralled by Crystal’s entire being, The way the girl commands her attention is a bit frightening to Gigi, but she doesn’t let it stop her from enjoying her company. She loves the energy that radiates off the girl’s tan skin, her entire body practically glowing as she moves around. 

Another slow dance song pushes gently against the speakers and Gigi takes a step toward the wall, figuring the girls will take a break and freshen up while the song plays, but a hand grabs at her wrist, turning her back around. Crystal stares at Gigi, a look in her eyes that Gigi doesn’t particularly understand, but she can’t say she doesn’t appreciate. “Dance with me, Gigi?” Crystal asks, offering both of her hands to the dirty blonde. Taking a glance in the direction of the others, she finds Heidi chatting up a tall basketball player that she recognizes from a few games she had gone to with Nicky. Brooke and Vanessa have grouped together and are spinning sporadically as if they were unsure of the time of the music. Her gaze returned to Crystal and she nodded, a small smile evident on her face and her cheeks a light pink shade. Crystal pulled her into a comically serious stance, standing inches from each other with their arms taught in the position of a couple, Crystal taking the lead. She twirled them in unnecessarily large circles and spun Gigi so much that she became dizzy rather quickly. When she stood straight to clear her head, Crystal pulled her close, whispering an apology. Gigi smiled at her, letting her know it was no worry, but Crystal didn’t let go. She held Gigi tight, spinning them a bit faster than perhaps a coupe, but not too fast that it felt like just two friends. 

Gigi couldn’t quite see her partner’s face as their cheeks were practically against each other. She did, however, feel Crystal’s fingers interlock at the small of her back, pulling her the tiniest bit closer to the other girl. “Does your boyfriend mind that I’m holding you like this?” Crystal whispered into Gigi’s ear, practically silent. She almost didn’t register what the brunette had said, but her body reacted before her mind could. Her fingers reflexively gripped the nape of Crystal’s neck and her body straightened in a way that would’ve left her winded if she had been sitting. She pulled away just enough to make eye contact with Crystal and saw that she was smiling. Or was she smirking? Gigi stared at her for a moment, unsure how to answer.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” she answered matter-of-factly, looking into her dance partner’s eyes, trying to glean anything from them. Why she was saying the things she was saying. Why it made Gigi feel so odd, yet not entirely unpleasant. Crystal smiled that devastating smile of hers again and pulled Gigi into another spin, this time letting her keep herself an arms’ length away. Gigi kept a bit of space between the girls, but both her hands stayed around the other girl’s neck, almost cradling her head. They smiled at each other, Gigi’s body tingling as she thought about Crystal whispering in her ear again. 

Vanessa walked over toward them as the song ended and whispered something into Crystal’s ear. Suddenly, she wished she hadn’t pulled away from her so she could hear what the girls were on about, Crystal’s face becoming more and more animated as she and Vanessa debated. Eventually, Vanessa smiled, clearly satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, and strutted back over to Brooke, who was sitting patiently, waiting for her. Crystal took a miniscule step closer to Gigi. “What are you doing tonight?” she asked, pulling Gigi’s hands off her neck and into her own. 

Gigi glanced around the room, looking for any sign of her friends or their respective dates. She wondered what they were up to, whether they had given much thought to Gigi after receiving such a glorious offer from the seniors they had newly become friends with. She knew her mother would die on the spot if she found out she’d been anywhere but Jaid or Nicky’s house, but the allure of Crystal was fogging her brain a little too much to truly understand how she was feeling about it. She turned to Crystal, bringing their interlocked hands up to her chest. “I have to be in bed before my mother comes to wake me up tomorrow morning,” she said, trying to keep her face expressionless. 

The look Crystal gave her was nothing less than a full, lip biting smirk and Gigi knew right away, she was in the midst of an adventurous group. The girls grabbed their things and were headed toward the door when Gigi started to feel guilty for leaving her friends. She knew they had left first, but they still promised her at least two more dances before the night was over and she was genuinely excited about it. She excused herself from the group for a moment to do a quick once over the hall, making sure, for certain that her friends had left and didn’t plan on returning. When she found no evidence of their attendance, she huffed a sigh of bittersweet finality, and went back to join Crystal and the others. Crystal looked at her, a question in her eyes, but Gigi simply smiled at her, already pushing the thought of her friends to the back of her head. “I’m ready now!” she exclaimed, skipping a bit to catch up with Crystal who had turned around the second Gigi spoke, and was halfway out the door already. 

The girls walked for a while down the dimly lit streets, all getting to know Gigi, but equally wrapped up in their own late night fantasies. She observed that Brooke and Vanessa barely ever separated from each other, and when they did, they would often look on at the other in admiration and longing when they thought no one could see. Gigi kept close to Crystal the entire walk, not exactly sure how the other girls felt about her yet. She could tell Crystal wanted her to feel welcomed, and she was grateful, but, if she was being honest, she didn’t particularly care for much other than the mysterious girl she was so fortunate to have the company of. 

“There it is, girly! I’m gonna go get some dinner. Damn, I wish I would’ve eaten before we left,” Heidi blurted out, pointing to a small all night diner across the street from where the girls were standing. “What do y'all want? I’m paying this time, I promise,” she giggled, raising her hand in an oath that Gigi instantly knew was a recurring gesture, as the other girls were unimpressed by it.

Crystal then took hold of Gigi’s wrist, turning them toward a path that she hadn’t noticed, going off into what seemed like woods. A vision of Crystal holding an axe over her head slowly drained Gigi’s face of blood and she had a sudden realization that she was out all alone with, essentially, four total strangers. Crystal turned to her, having felt her arms go limp, and gave her a sincere look of concern. “Are you alright?” she whispered, brushing her hand up and down Gigi’s arm tenderly. Much to her disbelief, this seemed to be all her body needed to right itself of the fear. She wondered inwardly how someone she had only met hours ago could have such a profound impact on her so quickly. She smiled and nodded, giving Crystal a reassuring blink, and she turned her attention back to Heidi. “Oh, you know, Heidi, as much as I would love to go to Sol’s with you and end up paying for both of our bills, Gigi and I had already planned to walk down to the creek,” she snickered, rolling her eyes playfully as Heidi attempted to sway her with false promises. 

“What do you mean, I’m gonna have to eat with those two then?” she asked, pointing lazily at Brooke and Vanessa who had somehow ended up on the ground, Brooke playing with Vaneesa’s hair in her lap. 

Vanessa sat up, “We don;t want you either, baby!” she practically screamed, laughing at the way Heidi pretended to be shocked. Vanessa turned her attention to Crystal, narrowing her gaze. “You’re not gonna leave us that easy, little miss.”

Crystal laughed breathily in the direction of the other girls, already leading Gigi down the dirt path toward what Gigi remembered Crystal calling “the creek” and cooed as she watched them watch her walk away. “You two have your fun now that we’re out of that awful hall. Go on, get to third base already. No one’s watching,” she winked at the pair on the ground, turned promptly on her heel, and led Gigi toward what she expected to be a secluded space. 

Gigi stared at Crystal for not the first time that night, unable to comprehend what her last sentence had entailed. “Are they…” she found herself at a loss for words, finding it so utterly unbelievable to meet two groups of the same type of people in one night.

Crystal grinned almost manically at her. “They’ve been together for six months and still haven’t got past dry humping and touching over the clothes,” she confided in Gigi, her smile turning a bit concerned as she thought. She stopped abruptly, almost tripping Gigi, and turned to face her directly, looking in her eyes with a sense of purpose. “You aren’t bothered by that are you? You aren’t going to tell anyone?” Crystal’s face showed signs of concern, but more than anything,a glimmer of mischief that Gigi caught just the end of. She shook her head furiously, trying to convey without words, the sounds stuck in her throat, that it didn’t bother her, nor was she the type to snitch on the poor girls. Crystal’s smirk returned tenfold, a look in her eyes Gigi couldn’t quite place, but perhaps something close to knowledge. She turned and continued to lead the slightly taller girl to the spot she had been preparing for. “I thought we were never gonna get away from them if I’m being completely honest,” Crystal confided, not facing Gigi as she spoke.

Gigi could feel her ears turn pink as she thought of the implications in the sentence. “You wanted to be with just me?” she asked, her voice wavering more than she would ever admit. She didn’t understand what strange power Crystal had over her, but she knew the girl was responsible for the rumbling that she felt, low in her stomach, afraid she might burst. 

Crystal craned her neck to wink at Gigi, giving her a tiny smile. “I like you a lot, Gigi,” she stated, turning back to her task of guiding them to their spot. Gigi was thankful she was behind the brunette, because her face was around the shade of a strawberry. They walked a little further before they came upon a little spring, coming down from in between two large rocks. The ground around the little spout was flat and walked over a bit, as though people had been there often, and Gigi figured they had. “Okay, now close your eyes for a second,” Crystal said, smiling giddily at her, expectant eyes waiting. Gigi narrowed her eyes and quirked her eyebrow up, still a little wary of being in a secluded place with someone she had only really met a few hours ago. She obliged however, closing her eyes, a smile plastered across her face. She could hear Crystal rustling around for a few seconds before she walked back over to Gigi, practically shouting, “Okay, open them!”

As her eyes opened, she saw that not much had changed, except a frayed Mexican blanket was now laying on the ground, and Crystal had two bottles in her hand. She smiled at Gigi, handing her a bottle. “Babycham,” she explained, “it’s really sweet, but it gets the job done,” she laughed, giving Gigi a toothy grin. Gigi stared at the bottle, not quite sure how to react. “Have you…” Crystal’s face lit up with realization. “You’ve never had alcohol before, have you?” she asked, smile growing more mischievous. Gigi shook her head, taking the drink gingerly in her hand. “Well, I’m happy I get to be with you for your first time.”

Gigi followed Crystal, taking a seat on the blanket laid out for them. Crystal opened both of their beverages for them, and watched Gigi intensely, as she took her first sip. Gigi gagged, almost spitting up the drink and Crystal couldn’t help but laugh at her. The second sip went down better, and the girls fell into a casual banter. “So, why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Crystal asked, taking another sip from the bottle she held.

Gigi looked at Crystal almost critically, trying to figure out where she was headed with the question. She didn’t make eye contact with Gigi. “I’ve only ever dated one person, and it was pretty boring,” she said, watching Crystal watch her. She licked a dribble of drink off her bottom lip, waiting for Gigi to continue. “I don’t know, I guess I’ve just never had any interest in dating, you know? My friends both have boyfriends and I don’t really think their lives have been impacted all that much by it,” she glanced at the other girl, an unrecognizable look gracing her face before being replaced by a small smile. “What about you? I mean, do you have a boyfriend?”

They made eye contact again, Crystal’s face demure and hard to read. “I don’t. I find boys a bit exhausting,” she said, simply. Gigi wondered what that meant, what she found exhausting about them. 

She finished off her bottle, the alcohol creating a buzzing throughout her body. It made her bolder, she thought. Made her look into Crystal’s eyes. Her mind wandered to a place where she had her head in her hands. Her fingers trailing along Crystal’s jaw, in her hair. She wanted to speak, to ask the brunette so many questions, but kept her mouth closed, worried the thoughts in her head might manifest themselves in the form of slurred words. Her body buzzed as Crystal moved a little closer, their hands almost touching on the blanket. They stared at each other for a while, trying to read the other’s mind. Crystal moved her hand, tapping lightly on Gigi’s knee with two fingers. It made her wild. She could feel a nervous energy in her chest, but it was overpowered by her mind, whirring in circles as she waited for what she thought might come next. She had to fill the silence; it was imperative to get her mind off the contact between the two girls. “I’m really glad you asked me to dance with you, Crystal,” she commented, picking at the hem of her sleeve so she could stop focusing on the other girl touching her. “I really had a good time, and your friends are really nice,” she smiled to herself. 

The tapping continued form Crystal, pounding into Gigi’s skull though her hands stayed on her knee. “I was worried you weren’t going to like them. Or me actually. I was worried you might think I was being too forward,” Crystal rambled on, her fingers stilled on Gigi’s knee. Gigi arched he eyebrow, questioning Crystal’s comment. “You know, I’m still a little worried you might not like me too much.”

“Crystal, I do like you! I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t,” she turned her body so it was fully facing Crystal now, inches apart. She could feel the brunette’s breath on her face, the smell of alcohol on it making Gigi a bit dizzy. She knew she wasn’t really feeling the effects of the drink anymore, but she tried to hold onto the confidence that her short lived buzz had given her. “I like you more than anyone I’ve ever met before. I’ve never gotten so close to someone so fast. I knew I liked you from the moment you said you wanted to lick my freckles off,” she giggled, breathing a little easier when Crystal joined her. 

She looked at Gigi in awe, quirking her lips to the side as she thought. “Did you and your boyfriend go very far?” she asked. Gigi’s face went red and she quickly tried to backtrack her words. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid-”

“No, we kissed a few times, but nothing else,” Gigi said, trying to keep her redness from destroying any bravery she had left in her. “I didn’t feel anything when we kissed. You know how you’re supposed to feel fireworks or something?” she looked down at the space in between the two. Crystal’s fingers started rubbing circles on Gigi’s knee again, and she felt her heart beat a little faster. “What about you?” 

The smile on Crystal’s face turned nervous for the first time Gigi had ever seen. “I never got very far with boys,” she said, not meeting Gigi’s eyes. She tilted her head, not quite understanding what the other girl was saying. “I don’t think they ever had what I was looking for.”

Gigi pursed her lips, realization dawning on her for the first time that night, and yet for the hundredth. She felt the butterflies in her stomach spinning faster and faster, creating a tornado of emotions inside of her, ready to burst at any moment. She had no idea what she was doing or how she felt, but she knew she needed to hear Crystal’s voice, that she might die without it. “What was it that you were looking for?” she asked, her voice shaky and timid, almost a whisper. 

Crystal stared at her for quite some time, trying to determine what Gigi’s question entailed. Gigi also wondered what it meant. She was confused about so many things in the moment, her head was whirring at an insane pace and all she could think of were Crystal’s damn fingers on her knee. Crystal followed her gaze to where she was watching her draw circles, and that seemed to convince her of something, because she answered Gigi’s question. “I was looking for someone a little bit like me,” she said, unable to keep her eyes off Gigi's face, looking for any signs of disgust or discomfort. Satisfied, she continued. “Someone kind of pretty. Someone who made me feel butterflies. Someone who-” she sucked in a breath, taking a risk and moving her hand from Gigi’s knee to her shoulder, a miniscule amount of space between her fingers and Gigi’s collarbone. At the contact, Gigi closed her eyes, gasping quietly, but she knew the second it escaped her lips that Crystal had heard it. She chose to keep her eyes closed, hoping she could regain any thoughts she had before her mind had become jelly, wiggling around to the sound of Crystal’s voice and the feeling of Crystal’s touch and the heat of Crystal’s body. Crystal’s pointer finger took up the circling motion it had been dancing on Gigi’s knee moments prior and Gigi wondered how much more she could take before she blacked out. “Gigi,” Crystal muttered, just above a whisper. “Can you look at me please?” Gigi took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She looked at the other girl, unable to imagine the expression on her face, let alone classify Crystal’s. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” she whispered, giving Gigi a chance to back out of what she figured was coming. She shook her head, no, expecting a bomb to go off the next second, and when it didn’t she took a shallow breath, watching Crystal watch her. 

“Crystal, I-” Gigi cut herself off, moving her hand to the nape of Crystal’s neck, close to where it had been before, when they were dancing. Crystal’s eyes closed and she couldn’t help but let out a quiet, almost silent moan. It set all of Gigi’s senses on fire and she had to try very hard to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head. 

Crystal’s finger continued to draw circles on Gigi’s shoulder, slowly moving closer and closer to her collarbone. “Gigi, I’m going to do something now, and if you want me to stop, you just need to tell me and I will,’’ Crystal explained, opening her eyes and licking her lips. Gigi nodded, feeling like she was on the edge of a cliff. Her heart pounded so hard she was sure Crystal could hear it. 

Taking a hold of her neck, Crystal closed the distance between the two girls. Her lips brushed right up against Gigi’s and for a moment, Gigi wondered if that was all that would happen for the rest of the night. Almost as soon as she had pulled away, Crystal’s lips were back on Gigi’s, causing her legs to go numb and her hands to grab at the brunette’s curls. Crystal took the other girl’s bottom lip between her own, eliciting a moan from the dirty blonde, the sound making Crystal chuckle before deepening the kiss. 

Gigi’s thoughts were a mantra, a blurry retelling of the only word she could think of; Crystal, Crystal, Crystal. She tasted her lip gloss on Crystal’s mouth, making her body ache and her mouth part. The brunette seized the opportunity and plunged her tongue into Gigi’s mouth. She felt spikes of heat pooling low in her stomach, felt her body melting under the other girl. 

“Gigi,” Crystal sighed, moving her mouth to the edge of her jaw. “Can I?” she whispered, fingers trailing up Gigi’s stomach, stopping right underneath her breasts. She looked up at Gigi, waiting for confirmation. She nodded furiously, her eyes straining to stay open as she thought about how Crystal was going to see her topless, vulnerable. Crystal unzipped the dress to the small of her back, holding onto the sleeves while Gigi pulled her arms out of them. She glanced at her face, making sure she wasn’t uncomfortable at all. She shimmied the dress down to her navel, and Gigi could see her eyes gloss over with desire. It made Gigi’s legs quake to see Crystal look at her that way. 

Crystal kissed from her neck, down her chest, stopping right before reaching her sensitive area. Gigi wriggled underneath her, trying to get Crystal to put her mouth where she needed it so desperately. Crystal blew lightly before taking the nipple in her mouth, working the other one lightly with her fingers. Gigi couldn’t help herself, letting out a long, drawn out moan as Crystal sucked and nipped at her. “God you’re so loud,” she said, her lips brushing against her skin as she spoke. This only made her mind work overtime, mewling as she felt Crystal’s mouth hot on her skin. She dragged her lips across Gigi’s chest, peppering kisses here and there. Occasionally she would nip at a spot where she was especially sensitive, earning her a cacophony of sounds from the blonde. At one point, she stopped abruptly, looking up at Gigi, waiting for her to open her eyes. She still held one of Gigi’s nipples, rolling it between her fingers as she stared at her face. When Gigi finally opened her eyes she stared at Crystal’s fingers working her skin. “You smell really good,” Crystal smiled. At that, Gigi threw her head back in a laugh that infected the brunette until they were both giggling uncontrollably. Gigi found herself cradling Crystal's face in her hands, the way she had imagined doing so when they were dancing. She kissed her fingers and her ribcage softly. The tenderness of it all sent sparks through Gigi’s whole body. As did Crystal’s fingers, still attached to her body, drawing shapes along her curves and pinching her nipples just to make her gasp. 

“I don’t… I don’t know what to do next, Crystal,” she said, her fingers in the other girl’s curls. She felt a nervousness she hadn’t felt since they first kissed, and she needed her mind to stop moving so fast, stop spinning so loud. Her hands rose to her head as she tried to stop it, not knowing why she suddenly felt weird.

Crystal noticed immediately and sat up, moving to where her face was inches away from Gigi’s. “Hey, hey baby. Don’t worry, you’re fine,” she cooed, rubbing her thumb against her cheek. “Baby this is your first time doing anything. I am not planning on doing anything except kissing you here,” she said, kissing her lips for just a moment. “Here,” she moved down to kissing her neck. “Here,” her left breast. “And here,” she said, kissing her right breast and then moving back up to her face. She hooked a finger underneath Gigi’s chin and turned her head to look into her eyes. “I’m never gonna do anything you don’t want, okay?” Gigi nodded, kissing Crystal, thankful for her understanding and compassion. 

They spent a few more minutes exploring and kissing and being altogether very smitten with each other before they decided it would probably be a good idea to head to Gigi’s house so she didn’t get in trouble from her mother. Crystal helped her put her dress back on, zipping up the back slower than was necessary but enjoying watching Gigi shiver as she did so. She pressed a kiss into Gigi’s shoulder before standing up and reaching her hand out to help her up. They kissed for a minute before Crystal broke away, taking Gigi’s hand in hers. “Now, I wanna know everything about you.”

They walked and talked all the way to Gigi’s house. If they ever walked by a commercial building or anything else that could hide them well enough, Crystal would push Gigi up against it and kiss her for just a moment before continuing along as if nothing had happened. It left Gigi breathless and she loved the drama of it all. She did worry a bit though, if her friends found out, or worse, her parents. When they got to her window, Crystal helped her inside, not minding the view from under her dress. Gigi smirked at her, but her red face gave away her inability to be too cocky. “So, will you come talk to me on Monday?” Gigi asked, her nervousness creeping back into her stomach once again.

Crystal smiled at her, leaning in the window to give her a farewell kiss. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone anymore, baby,” she kissed Gigi two more times before turning around and walking down the street toward her house. Gigi wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a little too "grosse pointe blank" for me the first time i wrote it, so i definitely tried to keep them away from the nurse's office if u know what i mean (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) heheh. i'm thinkingggggggg. this is one of those universes i really like, and i'm gonna leave it open to get another chapter written. def a little more steamy u know? i i will for sure update the tags as they become necessary if i do write it. anyway anyway, if u liked it, please let me know! also if u didn't like it, tell me why i'm not afraid of a little criticism <3 just wanna feel validated my doods. also!!! if anyone would be willing to beta for me i would luv 😖 pls message me on tumblr @sugamagnolias :))))) i’m working very hard to get this dome for y’all i just suddenly hate my writing :p


	2. i'll make you fall for me, i promise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, you confuse me just a little,” Crystal commented after a small silence swallowed them for a moment. When Gigi gave her a confused look, she continued. “I just- it’s funny because sometimes I feel like we’re getting along really well and then sometimes I can’t even tell if you like me,” she whispered the last part, not making eye contact with Gigi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah! this took me for freaking ever to post and its very short :/ i just ended up having no motivation to write the rest, and zero idea what would happen with it. i want yall to know i never plan out a fic (or rarely) i just kinda make it up as i go 😳 but here are my liddol lesbians doing something marginally gay at all times and extremely gay a few times. uhhh i linked the playlist in the last chapter and i'm on my tablet which doesn't like html so when my computer isn't dead I'll put it here too :p I forgot what else I wanted to say here so enjoy this crap x_x m sorry its not as good as the first chapter

The morning after her junior prom, Gigi woke feeling a number of emotions at once. She wondered for a moment if she had dreamed the night before, as so much of what had happened seemed out of the realm of possibility for her. She lay there, thinking and daydreaming of the wonderful night when her mother walked into her room, telephone reached across her body. 

“Jaida’s calling you. I thought you were staying at her house last night?” she questioned, peering at her daughter through the doorframe.

Gigi smiled at her mother, attempting to keep her face from showing the slight hurt she was feeling about her friends. “She ended up staying at someone else’s house. A cheerleading thing, I think,” she reasoned, smiling again and taking the phone in her hand. She twirled the cord as she walked out of her room, into the hallway. “Hello?”

“Gigi! I’m so sorry about last night!” she could hear a commotion in the background of the call, but her friend’s voice was clear as day. “We went looking for you, but we were in such a rush to get out. Sasha said we had to leave right away before someone showed up to lock the house up. We really wanted to spend more time with you.”

Gig sighed, trying to cover the phone so Jaida wouldn’t hear it. “Hey, it’s okay. I ended up hanging out with Jackie and Jan,” she paused for a second, wondering whether she should divulge something so new to her friend. “I met someone new. Do you know a senior named Crystal?”

Jaida was silent for a few moments.”Is she kinda,” another pause, “weird?” she asked, drawing out the word for a moment. Gigi frowned, not liking the sound of that. She thought for a moment, looking back on her memories of the night before. She didn’t think Crystal was weird at all. She thought she was the most amazing person she’d ever met. 

“She dresses kinda funny, but she’s really sweet. I want you guys to meet her, I really think you’ll like her,” she settled on, not wanting to draw too much attention to her infatuation. 

Jaida dismissed the conversation with a casual hum of agreement. “We really miss you though. Nicky got really drunk and started crying about how we abandoned you,” she giggled over the phone. It made Gigi’s heart pang a little bit. She did miss her friends and she felt bad for not being able to spend the night with them. 

“Well I can’t wait to hear about your wild adventures at school on Monday,” Gigi smiled into the phone, her ease with her closest friend coming back as they talked over the yelling in the background. “It sounds like you have to go, but I’ll see you soon, okay?” she called. They exchanged goodbyes and promises to meet before school as usual. Gigi hung the phone back up on the wall and sat back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about her night after leaving the dance. She couldn’t help but grin as she thought of the first kiss she had shared with Crystal. She was so nervous, but nothing had ever felt as right as it did when she was kissing her. 

She felt a little selfish, but she found herself wishing she had asked for Crystal’s phone number. She knew they had known each other for less than a day, but they had also been more intimate than she had imagined, so she forgave herself for getting a bit attached. She just wanted to talk to her so badly. She wanted to kiss Crystal again and hold her face and let her touch her the way she was touched the night before. Her mouth watered at the thought of Crystal on top of her now, staring down at her on her fresh sheets. She closed her yes, imagining Crystal’s hands drawing shapes on her skin, her whispers tickling her ears. 

On Monday morning, Gigi was up and ready for school much earlier than usual. Her mother gave her a concerned look, but didn’t question it further. She was the first of her friends to arrive at their spot by the football field. It was easier for the other girls when they had cheer practice in the mornings and Gigi didn’t mind watching. It was only now that she was realizing it might’ve been because of the girls in short skirts.

She hadn’t thought much about her sexuality after her night with Crystal. She didn’t feel like she had been turned gay or that she had this big sexual awakening, but small things were starting to become clearer to her, little by little. She felt a little odd, noticing for the first time that she had somewhat been lying to herself about who she was. She sat down on the grass and mulled over her thoughts, now mostly about Crystal. Her whole life was flipped upside down by this girl and she hadn’t heard from her the last two days. She had promised that she would talk to her on Monday, though, and the day was here. She remembered Crystal calling her baby, saying she wouldn’t leave her alone after their trip to the creek. 

Jaida and Nicky showed up soon after Gigi did, surprised that she had gotten there first. “Miss us?” Nicky teased, bringing her friend into a tight hug and kissing her cheek. Gigi nodded fervently, receiving a hug from Jaida as well. “I missed you so much, I’m so sorry we left you. I felt really bad,” she rambled, flailing her arms in an attempt to categorize the magnitude of her guilt. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” she smiled, taking Nicky’’s hands in her own. “Don’t worry about it, I had a really good time actually,” she sighed wistfully. The two girls noticed and cocked their eyebrows at her, smirks growing on their faces. She quickly tried to cover up her look with a bright smile. “I really want you to meet Crystal, she’s so nice,” she said earnestly. They both smiled at her, but said nothing further on the subject, perhaps seeing the sudden caution in her eyes. 

“You can introduce us at lunch,” Jaida smiled, dragging her friends into the building. “But I have to get to my locker or I’m going to be late for homeroom.” Gigi smiled and agreed. They walked into the junior hall, Gigi glancing into the senior wing, hoping to see Crystal. 

With no sign of her, she turned back to Nicky and smiled devilishly. “Now, I wanna hear all the drama from the seniors,” she giggles, leaning in as if the secrets were all confidential, not something that went through everyone’s mouth at some point. It was nice, though, to get back to being this close. She felt a little embarrassed that she had sized up a one-time thing like them leaving to be such a milestone in their relationship. She smiled at her friends, happy that they were able to hold it together for the minor bump in the road. She listened to Nicky and Jaida tell stories of their weekend until the warning bell rang and she hurried off to her home room. 

The day was fairly ordinary for her first three classes. Gigi, however, was on the edge of her seat the whole time. She would wait before going into each of her classes, hoping to catch a glimpse of Crystal in the hallway or in an open classroom. She asked to go to the restroom each period, taking her time to skip over to the art room to see if she could catch her in there. Gigi shook her head at herself, feeling a little creepy at the lengths she was going to see someone she had met only a few days ago.

It was when she was getting her bag out of her locker for her lunch period, that she finally saw her. She was standing in front of the art room, not even ten feet away from Gigi, talking to two other girls. It looked as though they had a project together, and Gigi felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach, but pushed it away quickly. She was not ready for the emotions that came with being a jealous friend. 

Was friend the right word, though? She thought they were definitely more than friends. Judging by what had happened the night of the prom, they had done things friends usually didn’t. She obviously felt things about Crystal she had never felt with anyone else before. She pondered if Crystal felt the same or if it was just a way for her to take her top off. She didn’t believe the other girl to be quite so malicious, but the thought lingered the longer she stared at the group of girls. 

When, what felt like hours later to Gigi, the other girls left and it was merely Crystal at the edge of the doorway, Gigi decided to walk up to her, hoping she could possibly get Crystal’s number to make plans soon. Crystal heard footsteps approaching and looked up, giving Gigi the biggest smile as she registered who it was coming toward her. “Hi,” Gigi greeted shyly, suddenly unable to make eye contact with the other girl for more than a few seconds. 

Crystal smirked at her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, asking, “Were you waiting for me?”

Gigi’s face turned a deep shade of pink as she tried to find a good excuse as to why she ended up in the hallway close to ten minutes after the lunch period had started. When no excuses came to mind she smiled sheepishly at Crystal and nodded. “I saw you coming out of the classroom and thought I could wait a minute or two,” Crystal’s smirk grew and Gigi knew she had to change the subject. “What have you been up to? How was your weekend?” she asked, smiling as the other girl silently acknowledged the diversion, but said nothing about it.

“It was good. It was boring, but it was fine. How was yours?” she questioned.

“Oh, I didn’t do much either,”

“No?”

“No.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Crystal whispered, stepping closer to Gigi, looking around the deserted hallway for any lingering students who might spot them. Gigi’s face turned an even deeper red as she returned the sentiment, now looking directly at Crystal. “I almost walked all the way back to your house yesterday,” she paused, her fingers brushing lightly against Gigi’s arm. It made shivers go up her spine, but she refused to look away no matter how red her face got. “Just to kiss you. Or to hold you.”

Gigi stifled a laugh, “My mother would be so pleased,” she deadpanned, which received a giggle from Crystal, who then took Gigi’s hand in her own. Gigi stared at their hands, connected, thinking of how anyone could walk by. She did enjoy it immensely however. “But I would’ve loved it,” she smiled at Crystal who cupped her face for just a second before releasing her completely from both hands. She sighed at the loss of contact. “Do you have a phone number that I could call?” she asked, the tips of her ears getting hot as she waited for a reply.

Crystal smiled at that. “You sure are confident today,” she laughed, Gigi’s face turning all the more red as she realized what her question could imply. “Yes I do, and I’ll write it down for you, but first I would like to ask you to lunch,” the older girl smiled and Gigi couldn’t help but return it. Her nerves from earlier, thinking perhaps Crystal wouldn’t like to speak to her after not attempting to communicate all weekend, completely vanished and she was left with a fondness she was set on keeping toward Crystal for as long as she could.

“I’d like that very much,” she replied softly, hoping her voice didn’t waiver too much. Crystal smiled again and led the way out to her car. “I know it’s not much for a date but…” she trailed off as she gestured vaguely at the car. 

Gigi smiled bright and tried to express how much she didn’t care where Crystal and she were. “I wish I had a car. Nicky always has to drive me everywhere.” she laughed. Crystal joined her, chucking softly as both girls hopped in. 

Crystal started the car, pulling out of the parking spot smoothly and Gigi’s stomach churned. She had never imagined watching someone drive could be so… alluring. “Do you wanna just get something from the gas station?” Crystal asks, stealing a glance at Gigi before returning her eyes to the road. Gigi nods vehemently, tapping her fingers on her leg. The silence isn’t awkward. She doesn’t feel awkward around Crystal, she’s just nervous. She doesn’t want to fuck anything up or say the wrong thing, but she feels so clueless about what she’s doing. “You’re thinking pretty hard over there,” Crystal laughs under her breath. 

Gigi flushes, embarrassed at being caught without a good reason to feel this way. “Just wondering what food they have,” she smiles, trying not to let her nerves give her away. Crystal smiles at that, but says nothing further. 

They get their food rather quickly, light touches and soft smiles between the two as they decide what to eat. It was hard for Gigi to decide if she was nervous or not, because Crystal was easy to be around, she was funny and bright and sweet. But Gigi was so scared she was going to fuck it up. She had never been with anyone for more than a month and she didn’t even like him. And she really liked Crystal. 

When they got back in the car, Crystal fidgeted with the keys in the ignition before turning to Gigi. “Do you have anywhere you want to eat?” she asked, almost asking Gigi if she just wanted to go back to the school. She thought for a moment; if they went back to the school there was no way she could fuck anything up because they couldn’t even get that close to each other. Too many people. However, she didn’t think she would learn much about the other girl if they couldn’t be open. 

“Anywhere’s good for me,” she smiled and felt a weight off her shoulders as Crystal smiled back. When Crystal offered the park, Gigi agreed enthusiastically. “Is this our first date?” she asked, her confidence from early morning coming back as they drove farther and farther away from other people. She grinned mischievously as Crystal’s face and ears turned red and she sputtered, clearly surprised at the confidence laced in the other girl’s voice. 

Crystal shifted gears and fiddled with the steering wheel before answering. “Would you like it to be?” When Gigi didn’t answer right away she added quickly, “Because I would really like that.” She nodded eagerly at Crystal, agreeing that it would be the perfect plan. 

They picked out a secluded spot in the grass behind the park where kids and younger teens could swing and do normal kid things. They pulled their food out and started eating in a comfortable sort of silence. There were longing looks towards the other but words weren’t needed for quite some time. When they finished their food, they talked about so much that Gigi was sure this girl she’d met less than a week ago knew her better than her own friends. 

“You know, you confuse me just a little,” Crystal commented after a small silence swallowed them for a moment. When Gigi gave her a confused look, she continued. “I just- it’s funny because sometimes I feel like we’re getting along really well and then sometimes I can’t even tell if you like me,” she whispered the last part, not making eye contact with Gigi. 

She took the next moment as an opportunity to prove to Crystal just how interested she actually was. She shuffled around until she was sitting in Crystal's lap, cupped the other girl’s face, and kissed her so softly she felt she might spill into the other. When she pulled away, it took her a few seconds before she could open her eyes, overcome with the longing she had felt when Crystal left her window that night. "I really, really like you, Crystal. I know I have a hard time showing it and maybe I'm a little scared because I've never felt like this before," she took a breath, pressing her cheek to the other girl's. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to try with you because you're amazing and wonderful and you make me feel safe like I've never felt before." 

Her heart laid bare, she felt less scared than she thought she might. For one reason or another, Crystal made her feel safe and she'd be a damn fool to let that go. Crystal smiled warmly and it made her heart melt so nice, full and happy and safe. "I'm glad you feel that way, Gigi. I've never felt this strongly about any one else before either."

Gigi preened at the words, kissing the girl again before agreeing with a "Good then." She made no move to leave her spot in Crystal's lap, and the other girl seemed content to leave her there as well. She kissed her a few more times, closed mouthed and important. At first it was to prove something, but now it was just nice to kiss her. 

"We gotta get back soon," Crystal mumbles between kisses. Gigi hums in assent but stays right where she is and that makes Crystal laugh. "I believe you now, cutie. You have convinced me."

Gigi opens her eyes, smiles down at the girl who had made her last few days utterly splendid. "You're gonna have to get used to this. This isn't me proving anything, I'm just extremely interested in kissing you," she giggles. She pecks the other's lips once more for assurance and scrambles off her lap, reaching down to pull her companion up. 

"Alright, let's get back, then."

It's been two weeks since Gigi and Crystal decided to see each other exclusively. Gigi is only marginally nervous at the prospect of seeing Crystal in the most intimate way since the night they've met. Crystal has invited her over for dinner and a movie after school, and since its Friday, spending the night is also on the table, though she doubts that will happen, as her mother is extremely careful with who Gigi is allowed to spend the night with. Still, the night is long, and movies aren't, at least not necessarily. 

Gigi has learned in the two weeks she has known Crystal, that she lives with the group of friends that she showed up at prom with; Brooke, Vanessa, and Heidi. She knows that Crystal's parents found out about her liking girls and that life was easier for her to live with her friends, but she doesn't try to push information from the other. She likes hearing about things Crystal likes to talk about, rather than making her feel obligated to speak on it. And anyway, she knows Crystal will tell her when she's ready. 

Still, the feeling of nervous excitement sitting in her stomach is enough to not hear her friends talking to her. "Gigi?" Jaida said, in a way that meant she'd said it a few times. "Gigi, you have class with Jan next period, right?" she asked.

She shook herself from the thoughts of being alone with Crystal and nodded weakly. She thought back to her interaction with Jan and Jackie at prom, not an hour before they had been proven correct in their assumption of her. She was hoping to have time to apologize to them in the last few days, but they had made a point to give her space and it made her feel so so bad. "Michael wanted me to give her this, but I don't have anything with her this semester, and you know her better anyway," she says, handing her a letter with Jan's name almost illegible on the front. 

Gigi had to stifle a laugh as she asked, "Michael likes Jan? I thought he was still hung up on Nicky," she smiled as Nicky made a repulsed face. Jaida simply rolled her eyes as the other two stuck their tongues out at each other. 

"I dunno, he likes Jan now, I guess. She can do better than him, but that's not my business." Jaida closed her locker, giving Gigi a smile before she and Nicky walked down the hall to their class. 

Gigi decided right then that she would get over her initial discomfort and apologize for prom today. To both girls. As soon as she spotted Jan and Jackie, she walked over quickly, almost out of breath at the pace she took. Jan looked up at her in surprise, trying to cover it with a smile, which just made Gigi feel even worse. "Hi," she greeted lamely.

Jan smiled warmly, letting her hand drop from Jackie's thigh as calmly as possible. "Hey, Gigi. It's nice to see you," she responded. Jackie said nothing, looking critically at her. She looked more nervous than anything, which just made Gigi's heart clench. 

She put on a big smile, trying to quell her nerves. She reminded herself that they already pretty much knew, and didn't think any less of her. "You too, Jan. And Jackie," Jackie gave her a genuine enough smile, but still said nothing. She pulled the letter out of her pocket. "Jaida wanted me to give this to you, it’s from Michael," she handed it over to Jan gingerly and continued. "Though judging by what it is, I don't think you need it," she giggled. Jan looked up at her in shock, Jackie almost a mirror image. She scooted almost imperceptibly that much further from Jan, perhaps trying to make it seem as though she wasn't crowding the other's space.

"Oh," Jan starts, clearly out of her element. "About that, Gigi-"

"Can I apologize first?" Gigi asked in an almost pained tone. Jan sat very still for a few moments before nodding minutely. Gigi continued. "I made you both feel like crap for no reason that night. I'm so glad that you're happy and I'm sorry for ruining your night because of my stupid fears." She paused for a moment to gauge their reactions She's met, unsurprisingly, with two faces of utter surprise. Knowing she has to get the rest of this out before she loses confidence, she trudged on. "You were right, by the way. I was so uncomfortable with the thought of you assuming it about me and then not even an hour later," she trailed off, trying to find an appropriate way to word what happened at the creek. "I met someone at prom. She's made me feel really special and comfortable. I feel like that's what you two do for each other, too?" she asked, voice trailing off as she realized how stupid she sounds. 

"Yeah," she heard, looking up to find Jackie smiling at her. "I'm so happy for you, Gigi."

"You'll have to tell us all about her!" Jan added enthusiastically. Gigi smiled, agreeing before telling them to call her tomorrow to get food and make a day of it. "I'm really glad everything ended up fine."

Gigi agreed. She had missed the two girls dearly, knowing she had to make up for what she said, but feeling embarrassed. She was just lucky they were kind enough to forgive her. She took a deep breath and smiled, weight lifting from her shoulders immensely.

Gigi had, in the last few days, claimed Crystal's lap as her own personal seat whenever they were alone. She loved the intimacy without the fear or feeling trapped and she loved being able to look into Crystal’s eyes at any time. Being held lightly while they cuddled on the couch, however, was climbing up to the top as well. 

Brooke answered the door when she arrived, much to Crystal’s relief it seemed. "darling. She's in the bathroom, she'll be out in just a moment," Brooke led her the short distance to the living area and sat with her, idly chatting while they waited for Crystal to emerge. 

"Oh thank God you got the door and not Vanessa," Crystal sighed, walking toward the other two and, quite the opposite of gracefully, plopped onto the couch next to Gigi. They had yet to act coupley around anyone else before, so she was a bit surprised when Crystal kissed her cheek as a greeting. "Hi, baby," she smiled. Gigi blushed profusely, only able to reply with a small hello, her cheeks and ears steering at the public display of affection. Brooke smiled at them both with kind eyes before excusing herself. Crystal turned to her, eyes shining. "I missed you."

Gigi's heart soared. "I missed you, too. I didn't see you at school today so I thought we might have to reschedule, but Heidi let me know," she stopped, smiling at Crystal with something akin to awe. "I'm just really glad we got to do this."

Crystal nodded fervently. "I was just out getting stuff for tonight actually. Had to head out of town to find a decent video shop." she winked at Gigi, suddenly lifting off the couch to head into the kitchen. "I got us some popcorn for the movie, too!" she shouted, Gigi humming in affirmation as she walked into the room again. She popped the movie in and went to sit on the couch. "C'mere," she huffed, lying on her side, giving Gigi enough room to lay in front of her. Gigi moved with little hesitation, immediately engulfed in the warmth of Crystal. She sighed, content as the movie started.

The movie Crystal had picked out was boring as he'll, and it made Gigi's mind wander. She huffed, trying to get the other's attention. Crystal hummed a noncommittal noisem not entirely paying attention to the Gigi. She was, however, drawing those little circles on Gigi's hipbone, reminding her so much of that night when they first met. How she had drawn little circles on her knee before moving to her shoulder. It was making Gigi a little stir crazy. She tried for the other's attention again. "Crystal, this movie is boring," she sighed, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

Crystal finally turned to look at her, but her face was turned in a frown which was far from what Gigi wanted. "I know the beginning isn't all that great, but I promise it gets better," she pouted and Gigi couldn't resist, especially since it made Crystal so happy. She shuffled back to look at the screen and almost dozed off. 

As the movie started reaching the middle end, Gigi still couldn't get the thoughts in her brain to calm down. She looked up to see Crystal watching vehemently. "Crystal?" she whispered, but the other girl was either ignoring her, or too enraptured in the show to hear. Gigi hoped for the second and prayed for a bit of confidence. She tried again, this time above a whisper. "Crystal?" She looked down at Gigi, a hum to make it known she was heard as she was looking very intently at the screen now, hoping her cheeks wouldn't betray what she wanted to say. "...touch me?" she whispered, unable to make her voice loud. But Crystal heard her.

"Yeah, baby? Is that what you want?" Gigi nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "Can you tell me where, honey?" she asked, kissing Gigi's neck now. Content to not go farther until she knew what was allowed.

Gigi swallowed thickly. "E-everywhere, Crystal," she choked out. "God, you can-anywhere. Please," she whined, still not looking away from the television. 

"Okay," Crystal said, reaching for the edge of the blanket she had thrown over them.

"No!" Gigi shouted, clutching desperately to the blanket. Her eyes grew wide, a little embarrassed at her outburst, but she refused to let go. "Can we leave it on, please?" she asked quietly, willing her voice to be stronger but with no luck. 

Crystal smiled at her, a warm thing that would have made her heart soar, were she looking. "Of course, baby." she then returned to the spot on Gigi's neck, gentle lulling kisses that made her skin prick in anticipation. "Is it okay if I can see your face then?" she whispered. Gigi nodded, turning slowly to face the other girl. Her cheeks dusted red and feeling as though she might cry with how gentle Crystal is looking at her. Then Crystal is letting her hands slowly roam the planes of Gigi's stomach and its making it a little bit hard to breathe with how much she wants it. Crystal's fingers barely tucked under the top of Gigi's skirt, not daring to go further. She whined, something high and breathy and barely audible and that spurred Crystal on, right where Gigi so desperately needed her. 

It took Gigi an embarrassingly short time to come, Crystal rubbing her clit with one finger just a knuckle deep in her, but it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced,bar none. "Fuck," she heard Crystal whisper. She definitely agreed. 

Gigi was vaguely aware that Crystal was moving around her, shuffling around but she was in such a state of bliss she barely noticed. She felt something soft and a little wet swipe up her leg, before realizing that Crystal was wiping up the mess she made. Her face flushed in embarrassment, but Crystal kissed it right off her face. 

They cuddled for a while longer, Gigi ruminating on everything she was feeling. Mostly fond. Actually, if she felt like being honest with herself, all fond. And maybe, just maybe, something a bit more. 

She didn't really want to leave Crystal's house, much less the confines of her warmth, so she mustered up the courage and turned to the other, eyes sleepy and said, voice strong and confident as she could make it, "Do you want to sleep over at my house? We can watch Charlie Brown while we eat breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mango finished her first fic on ao3???? wack ^~^ everyone say "good effort, fruit" get it,,, bc my name is a fruit. anyway anyway i did in fact listen to the soundtrack to "a boy named charlie brown" while writing that last scene. i know it was bad, don't worry, i’ll come back and fix it so much you won't remember what the first draft looked like (yes this is the first draft, no i don't have a beta, no i don't read through for errors. second hand embarrassment from my writing) if u liked the fic, dope! come let me know on tumblr!! @sugamagnolias :)))) i also have a carrd in the works, not finished yet but i'm linking it anyway! harriesmethyd.carrd.co ahhhh okay i have a problem, using this like a diary so goodbye my loves 💞💞 OH BEFORE I FORGET no wait i had this in my docs and i have no idea what i'm forgetting 🤪 lol i am quirky like that


End file.
